pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki
Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana, Warner Bros., Nintendo, Disney, GoGoRiki & Tamagotchi Cartoons Forever Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG